Mother Goose
Summary Mother Goose is a powerful and secretive witch, one of Valhalla’s executives and the chairwoman of the European Shelter’s East Side’s Magic Academy’s, representing the faction advocating for peace with regular humans. Very few know her true origins. She first appeared during the First Witch Hunt War and fought the Inquisition alongside other Valhalla executives. Mother Goose's true identity is Gungnir, a legendary Sacred Treasure from the Norse Mythology world. She has a contract with Orochi Kusanagi. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: Mother Goose, Gungnir, White Witch of the East Origin: AntiMagic Academy - The 35th Test Platoon Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Magical Heritage, Sacred Treasure, Ancient Witch, Valhalla Executive, Chairwoman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Teleportation, Summoning, Healing, killing intent projection, can survive in a vacuum, limited Telepathy, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Stronger than Mari Nikaido) Speed: Likely Supersonic (Could react to the movements of a powered up Ouka Ootori’s Dracula without her magic) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Building level (Survived several attacks from a powered up Ouka Ootori’s Dracula without her magic) Stamina: Very High, Mother Goose has enormous amounts of magic energy that allow her to use spells that would kill even a strong witch like Mari Nikaido multiple times without tiring Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with magic spells, around two hundred million kilometers with transfer magic Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High, one of Valhalla’s executives and leaders. Expert witch who has been alive for thousands of years Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic: Mother Goose can freely use magic, and is a unique Magical Heritage that can fight on her own without needing a contractor. As Gungnir her Ancient property is "God’s Authority". As part of her magic she can reproduce the gods and Sacred Treasures of the Norse Mythology's world using magic power, though they are mere imitations far away from the real thing in terms of power. *'Geirskögul' (槍(ゲインスケルグ) lit. "Spear"): Mother Goose summons a spear that looks like a giant bird the size of a jumbo jet and shoots it towards the enemy. *'Skeggjöld' (斧 (スケッキオルド) lit. "Axe"): Mother Goose assaults the enemy with a huge axe resembling a guillotine over 100 meters long. *'Herja' (戦 (ヘリャ) lit. "Battle/War"): Multiple layers of magic circles folded over and over again appear in the air, covering the sky like a geometric pattern. An army of angels singing a chorus suddenly appears from the magic circles and rains down on the enemy to physically crush them. *'Hero Summoning:' Mother Goose’s intrinsic performance. One of the three highest types of summoning magic, which summons the souls of past heroes and binds them to a physical vessel like a Dragoon armor as Einherjars. Due to her Ancient property, Mother Goose can use Hero Summoning without any human sacrifices. By taking a prayer pose Mother Goose can summon over 100 Einherjar to her side using a large white magic circle. Chant: "Time had cometh. The deceased stained carrion, bestowed with blood clot of female goat. With the song of victory sung three times, thou shalt not stop pace of thy march. There is no glory ahead of here, there is no fall. But if thou wish f'r triumphant return, respond—the battle maidens art calling." *'Transfer Magic:' Mother Goose is the inventor of transfer magic. Due to her magic property and vast reserves of magic power, she is able to freely use transfer magic, a type of magic that normally requires the use of pre-made charms or large-scale devices, to instantly move around the battlefield to dodge enemy attacks and launch her own attacks from their blind spots. She can take someone she’s touching with her in these transfers. Her maximum shown range is of around two hundred million kilometers, being able to instantly teleport from Earth to near Mars and back. While her magic property allows her to use it with comparatively small amounts of magic power, long jumps such as the ones made to Mars still take huge amounts of energy. **'Magic Power Transfer:' Mother Goose is able to transfer just her magic power into an opponent’s body, allowing her to then control said magic power to remotely destroy the enemy’s body with hand gestures, like ripping out their arm by clenching her hand or blowing up their leg by opening her clenched fist. *'Flight Magic:' Mother Goose can fly without the assistance of a special catalyst. *'Killing Intent:' Mother Goose is able to release a very powerful killing intent. When faced with it, Ouka Ootori and Mari Nikaido were assaulted by indescribable terror and were left momentarily paralyzed with fear. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:AntiMagic Academy Category:Weapons Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Good Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 8